It's Not Your Time
by HaloHunter89
Summary: When things on a run go south and hard decisions are made Daryl sets out to fix things. ONE SHOT [Caryl]


**Set in season three. In this Daryl and Carol are together. While they haven't made an official announcement to the group they are in a relationship already. Hope you enjoy, would love to know what you think.**

Rick looked around them his eyes searching as his heart ripped a terrified beat through his was next to him fighting with everything he had but it wasn't going to be enough, not with this mess of walkers. They were coming from everywhere.

"CAROL!" Rick bellowed having lost sight of her as they fought. "CAROL!"

He felt himself jerked back harshly and away from a lunging walker. A knife was slammed quick through the brain and Rick seen Glenn's frantic eyes searching before reality really set in. They couldn't get to Carol. They had no idea where she was and a full herd was descending on them.

"Rick we need to go, we need to try to circling around..." Glenn was panting out frantic breaths.

Rick shook his head the thought of leaving Carol behind making him sick. This felt too much like Merle all over again and he still held a life time of guilt over that decision.

"We need help Rick." Glenn pushed him again.

They wouldn't leave her. Rick made a vow to himself that Carol would never face that and he knew they were coming back for her. Glenn had a point though with this many walkers they needed help. As they neared the prison he felt sick but part of him was praying that Daryl was still out hunting. He didn't want to see the hell Daryl would raise at the thought of the other person that he'd grown the closest to since Merle being left behind was also left behind. He didn't want to see that. He didn't want to do that to either of them.

"Daryl is going to kil us." Glenn's voice was weary.

Rick looked over at him as they descended on the prison. Direction were rapid fire and Maggie was gearing up as was T-dogg. He hadn't seen Daryl and knew that despite not having his help that the group going in could handle this. They could get her back before telling Daryl what happened. Rick was breathing just as hard looking around as Maggie walked into the room.

Glenn's eyes widened and locked with Rick's. He knew without turning what was behind him. He wasn't sure if Daryl heard anything but it was painfully obvious to anyone that Carol not greeting him when he got back that Daryl knew something was going on. Carol and Daryl had grown closer and closer over the winter since Sophia's death and though at times they seemed to be at odds they were never far apart. Rick had a feeling at times that those two were more than they let on but also knew that they were private and that when and if it happened that it was no ones business but their own.

"Where is she?" The anger in his voice had Rick's defenses kicking in. This was the voice from that rooftop.

Rick turned and motioned Daryl out to the court-yard aiming for distance. Daryl stepped out his eyes hard and unforgiving. "There was a problem."

"She dead?" His voice cracked like a whip.

Rick shook his head unsure how to answer. "No..."He sucked in a breath holding it, "I'm not sure."

"Either she is or she aint." Daryl snapped starting to pace. "Where the fuck is she Rick?"

"We went on a run-"

Daryl turned on him his face furious, "I fucking figured as much, tell me where the fuck you LEFT HER!" Daryl bellowed.

Rick gave him rapid fire directions and watched Daryl moved just as fast. He was already half way to the bike before Rick tried even say anything to get him to wait. Daryl didn't even acknowledge him and Rick watched him tear ass out of the prison. He was leaving half cocked and Rick feared that'd he was going to do something to get himself hurt because he wasn't waiting on them.

* * *

><p>Daryl hadn't felt anger like this in his life. It was more than that. Terror and devastation so thick he could taste it and it was choking the life from him. His mind was outrunning the bike on his race to find Carol. If she wasn't alive he wasn't sure what he would do. The thought of ripping Rick's head off was there but he shoved it away focusing on Carol and what needed to be done.<p>

Carol was strong and not some defenseless animal. She was alive. She was alive. Alive. Alive. Daryl kept saying it over and over willing her to be there and be whole.

Daryl almost laid the bike over on its side as he came to a stop. He barely even got the kickstand down before he was off and moving. He could hear the moans and groans of the near by walkers and felt anger and hate poison his system. Moving quick and low he neared the town and tucked his body against the small Dollar General there his eyes scanning all around.

Daryl unsheathed his knife hearing the shuffle coming closer and moved quick the second the walker stumbled around the building. It dropped hard and fast and Daryl didn't spare a glance down at it. He felt nothing about what he had to do and moved quick as the walkers had their back to him. Stepping into the alley he searched for any sign of her.

Moving to the back of the alley Daryl stopped when he heard something but couldn't be sure if it was a walker or not. Moving again he stepped around the back and straight in to two more walkers. Snarling like an animal at these cold dead bastards standing in his face he hacked his way through them not stopping till both were completely gone. Panic was starting to set in the longer he searched with no sign of her.

He wanted to call out to her but knew that if he did that the entire herd was going to come for him. He felt sick at the thought of never finding her. If he didn't find her he was going to walk the entire perimeter of this god forsaken town in hopes of finding her tracks. He wasn't going to lose her.

Shuffling noises and a hiss met his ears. Searching he didn't see anything and felt a growl building his throat at the promise of not finding her.

"Goddamn it." he huffed squatting down as he watched the walkers from his vantage point.

Daryl had searched three stores with no sign of her. He knew he was getting covered in more and more shit from these fuckers as he killed them off. At this rate this entire town was going to be cleared.

Daryl's eyes went to another store watching walkers move through it. Searching it they seemed more worked up but that wasn't saying much considering the entire herd seemed that way.

"Psst."

Daryl's eyes flicked around at the noise.

"Daryl!" Carol's voice was soft but well heard.

Eyes lifting he seen her directly across from him on the roof of the building the worked up walkers were in. She smiled brightly at him before her eyes swept the area. She motioned for him to stay put but she should have known better. Daryl stood and in one motion swung his bow around. He dropped two before the other were out of sight. Growling he moved quick before the others in the street seen him and was in the store. He could hear Carol protesting but didn't give a rats ass.

Moving into the store he could hear them at the back of the store. Coming up behind one his knife made quick work of her before he descended on the next. The sounds of the others were getting louder and he knew they seen him now. Snarling like a feral animal he fought his way through them all barely breathing. Chest heaving he looked down at the mess around him seeing them laying all around. He was at the door instantly and had it open and up the steps quickly.

Bursting from the darkness of the steps out into the bright daylight he didn't even bother slowing. He was storming straight for her his panic evident in his movement. Bow clattering to the ground along with his knife he slammed into her his hands searching everywhere.

"Are you bit! Are you hurt!" His voice was that of a stranger as his hands nearly tore her shirt off searching for bites.

He was dimly aware of her talking and doing him the same way. Daryl jerked suddenly at the stinging sensation in his face and he realized Carol had slapped him.

"Breathe Daryl." Carol was looking in his eyes steadily. "I'm fine, I'm not bit."

He felt his breathing calming but not enough. Her hands were still sliding over him checking for bites.

"Are you hurt? Did they get you?" Carol demanded. When he didn't answer she tore his leather jacket from him followed by his shirt checking his arms and chest, "Answer me! I know how many were down there you fool!"

Grabbing her wrist and jerking her forward Carol's eyes locked with his, "I'm fine woman."

She nodded seconds before her arms went around him and their adrenaline changed. The tension in the air that was laced with fear and despair quickly shifted and they were working each others clothes off. Daryl spun them Carol's back hitting the concrete wall next to the door. Hoisting her up her legs wrapped around his waist and she fought his belt open.

"Never again. "Daryl snarled against her throat kissing and biting his way to her ear, "No more runs without me."

Carol nodded her hands leaving his pants where they hung open and went to her own. Her feet barely touched the ground before her pants were gone and he was lifting her again. Daryl growled feeling her hand lining them up and then he was inside her. Hands planted on the bricks beside her his arms supporting her legs Daryl set a furious pace his fear and anger pouring out of him in every thrust while his relief washed through him. Carol was clawing holding on his name falling from her mouth, eyes never leaving his.

He could feel her already close and stepped back from her letting her feet hit the ground. Carol looked at him wild-eyed at the loss of the contact and he spun her around both of their hands planting on the wall as he thrust back into her. Both slick with sweat his hands came around palming her breast as she pushed back meeting his movement perfectly.

Daryl kicked her feet wider and she moaned looking over her shoulder meeting his eyes. The look she was giving him was enough to have him dangerously close to the edge already. He watched as she blinked her eyes slowly before she arched into him a long protracted moan escaping her as she climaxed her body pulling him deeper into her with each second. Groaning he was gone with her his forehead setting between her shoulder blades.

Breathing hard his arms went around spinning her around barely giving himself time to even pull out of her. She was breathing heavily her eyes glazed and he kissed her roughly cupping her face and trying to get his own breathing back.

* * *

><p>Daryl and Carol moved and worked quick together. He'd cleared the store and it didn't take much for them to make it out the back. The only good thing about Rick and Glenn having fought as much as they did it had attracted a good portion of the walkers to one area.<p>

Carol had tried to explain what happened and maybe he was being irrational but he didn't give a fuck. He imagined that had it been Lori or Maggie left like that Rick or Glenn either one would know the fury he was feeling. This was worse than Merle. He loved his brother but he was in love with Carol. While she knew and they were together he should have made it more clear to Rick that he was over stepping a fucking line. Call it whatever you wanted but if she was going to go on runs he wanted to be there. He wanted to be there to make sure shit like this never fucking happened. Rick didn't make calls for him or Carol, not on this not anymore they were a team first and foremost.

Carol had ahold of his hand as they neared the bike and Daryl straddled it quickly both of them ready to get the fuck away from here. Bike thundering to life they were gone and leaving the mess of this town behind.

It didn't take long for them to race away. They had been driving for around thirty minutes when headlights hit them. Daryl slowed down knowing the sound of the vehicle. He knew who it was. Carol was tense behind him knowing he was still pissed. He might have the relief and be assured she was fine but his anger at Glenn and Rick was palpable.

Driver side door opening Daryl kicked down the kick stand hard not even bothering with cutting the bike off. Carol released her hold on him and he was off the bike.

"Carol!" Rick's voice held a hundred years of relief, "Oh thank God."

Daryl moved quick and about the time Rick stepped into the headlight of the truck Daryl's fist struck him hard sending him back against the truck. Carol made a noise and moved towards him.

"Daryl!" Carol's voice was just behind him.

The other doors opened and Carol caught his arm as he pulled back to hit Rick again. Carol stepped around in front of him her hands going to his chest. She stood there unmoving until he looked down and let out a breath.

"I'm fine Daryl." Carol was speaking low only to him. "Let it go and lets go home."

Rick was staring at him wide-eyed, "I - we...Daryl I'm sorry we tried, we really did."

Daryl's eyes flashed to him and he felt Carol step closer to him. Looking back down at her he could see the marks on her throat where he'd gotten rougher with her than usual in his haste on the roof. He could feel the stinging half moons on his shoulders and throat looked at her eyes again. Daryl shrugged his leather jacket off pushing it into Carol's hands feeling her shiver in the cold air. She took it pulling it on not moving a step away from him.

He could feel more eyes on him but didn't give a shit. He grabbed Carol's hand and her arm went around his torso, "No fucking runs with her without me! You understand me Rick? She don't fucking go anywhere without me. You don't make decisions like that about my family just like I don't about you and Lori."

Rick made a noise as if to protest and speak. Carol cleared her throat and looked up at him not turning to Rick, "You heard what he said Rick."

Daryl was watching her face and knew she understood what he meant. He wasn't trying to say she couldn't handle herself but this was to close of a call.

Rick nodded swiping the blood from his mouth, "Alright."

Daryl didn't wait for him to say more before he spun them pushing Carol ahead of him. Rick called after him again apologizing to them both but Carol didn't release him. Straddling the bike she slid right up against him her arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Get me home Daryl and lets go to bed." Her voice was tired.


End file.
